The present invention relates to a vacuum switching tube having a fixed lead bolt and a movable lead bolt extending from a hollow cylindrical insulator, and a metal cap disposed at one or both ends of the tube concentrically to the respective lead bolt. The vacuum switching tube is advantageously used as part of an electric circuit breaker.
A vacuum switching tube of the above-described type is disclosed in DE-AS No. 1 245 472 and includes a shaped body disposed over a metal cap made of relatively thin material to reinforce the cap and reduce the possibility of leaks.